The Demanded Jewelry
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Jewelry Bonney,a supernova,a model pirate,a devil fruit user,and a glutton. Many sees her as one of those labels, but few know  the small child that originated from South Blue, who holds both birth and death in her body. The child that everyone desired.


In the middle of South Blue ocean was a small boat with only two occupants. The two occupiers were lazily lying on the deck. With their matching pink hair and similar looks it was safe to say that these two females were related. The older of the two was a young woman who currently had a green hat over her face and was asleep on the deck.

The younger of the two was kicking her feet on the railing, as she precariously tried to touch the water with the tip of her finger. Her finger was an inch away from the water, when she started to feel herself tip off the railing. She tried to grab the railing with her feet, but to her horror her feet couldn't get enough friction to stop herself.

She opened her mouth to cry out for help when a hand grabbed her by her shirt and hauled her back onto the safe deck.

"What part of being a hammer do you not understand Bonney!" The older woman cried out.

Jewlery Anne stared down at her daughter with a disapproving frown on her face. That was the third time this week she caught her daughter on the boarder line of falling into the ocean. With her daughter's devil fruit abilities, that little fall could be deadly.

"Sorry Mama." Bonney apologised guiltily. She looked up at her mother and asked. "What are we having for dinner today."

Though Anne tried to keep the frown on her face, a smile broke out. She laughed lightly and sat down again. "Is that all you ever think of?"

"Yes." Bonney said in all seriousness.

Anne laughed again and motioned for her daughter to come to her. Bonney quickly ran to her and plopped herself in her mother's scoffed at her daughter when she saw the child's hair. The usual mid back length hair was now shortened to her shoulders due to all the knots.

"Six years old and you still have yet to keep your hair nice. Bonney what am I going to do with this rat nest that you call hair." Though Anne tried to scold her daughter, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Well I guess this means we have to stay in a hotel tonight."

"A hotel!" Bonney repeated excitedly. She turned herself around so she can see her mother's face. The smile on her mother's face was enough to make Bonney believe in her. "Can we go to a bathhouse."

"I don't see why not!" Anne said with a smile different from the others. This smile was forced and strained. The fact that Bonney saw being able to bathe in a real bath as a treat, was a slap to the face to her. Ever since they had to flee from their home, the cold ocean water had become the replacement of bathing water.

She reached into her pants back pocket and pulled out a map.

'Whole Cake Island' it read in large letters. A quick glance at her log poses told her that they were heading in the right direction. They were close to Sabaody island, which was their meeting point. Just a little more suffering and they would be home free. A good bath and night rest would do them wonders and in a matter of two months they should be at their destination. While slipping the map back into her pocket she brushed her fingers against their remaining money. It wasn't much. Not nearly enough to pay for hotel, a bath house and feed herself and Bonney.

Well she wasn't that hungry anyways. She would treat her Bonney to a good meal that didn't include fish. With that problem solved, she quickly got Bonney up and told her to get the oars.

Bonney's eyes lit up in excitement and quickly ran to get the desired objects. When she returned dragging the heavy and long oars, she handed the handles to her mother with a smile on her face.

"Good job Bonney, you're getting stronger!"

"Do you think I can get as strong as you one day Mama?" Bonney asked.

Anne with ease grabbed an oar with each hand and dipped them into the ocean. She again motioned for Bonney to come to her side. With her daughter by her side and clinging to her tightly she answered the question. "Bonney I know you are going to be as strong as me one day. Maybe even stronger."

Bonney didn't have time to answer since her mother started to row the boat. With a death grip on the oars, Anne rowed with ease, power, and skill. The little ship began to get speed and the waves it encountered, it just skimmed off its top. The ride was bumpy, but the four hour distance from land, was conquered in merely thirty minutes. Bonney making sure her hold on her mother was still tight, quickly turned her head to see how far they were from land.

"About a mile from docks mama!" She cried out over the sound of the rocking waves and the rushing boat.

"Thanks love!" She yelled back. She gave two more rows and then took the heavy oars out of the water. They would make it to the island just by nightfall.

When they made it to the docks, the two females made quick work of tying down the ship to their post. They were about to leave when someone yelling, made them turn back. An old man was waving at them and pointing towards a sign.

Anne cursed under her breath and quickly walked over to the man. Bonney kept up with her mother but she had to jog to keep up with her walk. She knew her mother was upset, since she was doing her fast walk. Anne kept grumbling curses as she took one last look at the sign and pulled out the appropriate amount of money that matched the one on the sign.

"Isn't that a bit much for a docking fee?" She asked with a tint of anger in voice.

"Well it's the island's main source of income, mam." The elderly man said with an apologetic tone. He watched as the woman struggled to get the right amount. Her face was turning red and he suspected that she didn't have enough money. He waited another moment until he cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"That price is for all day use of the docks. Since you two just got here, the amount you owe me is just a third of that price on the sign." He was lying of course but he couldn't stand to see someone struggle.

Anne looked up at the man and obviously saw through his lie. She however said nothing and instead gave him the money. A smile was now on her face and the furious looking woman disappeared and instead a lovely young woman replaced her. "Thank you."

With the docking fee paid, Anne grabbed her daughter's hand and the duo walked off. When they were far enough, Anne said in a serious tone. "Bonney, that little old man was a good person. Before we leave we must do something good to him in return."

Bonney nodded in understanding, but a question popped in her mind.

"Mama, what happens when people do bad things to you?"

Anne looked taken back at that question and pondered for a few seconds. "Well if they did something bad to you, you know that you can no longer trust that person."

"But do you get revenge?" Bonney asked.

Anne looked down at her daughter and wondered what she should she could answer, the hotel and bathouse were in sight.

"Ah Bonney, look! How about we take a bath first, then eat, and then we will go to sleep. How does that sound?" She asked with excitedly. She picked this order since she was hoping that Bonney would fall asleep after a warm bath and good meal and wouldn't see that instead of sleeping in the hotel, they would have to sleep in their boat.

"Do we have enough money for all that?" Bonney asked hesitantly. She saw how her mother struggled to even pay the docking fee. She was sure that they didn't have enough money to pay for those three luxuries.

Anne mentally cursed at the daughter's quickwit. With a sigh, she said with a tired voice. "Don't worry about it."

Bonney said nothing and instead followed her mother to the bathhouse. She managed to look at the board that listed the prices of the bathhouses. She scanned the board and a smile crept onto her face. She closed her eyes and took a moment to concentrate.

Anne waited a couple moments for service but when none came she decided to ring the service bell. While they waited Anne turned to her daughter. "Bonney are you excit-"

Anne turned to her daughter but froze for a moment when instead of seeing her six year old daughter, she instead saw a baby that was looking close to two years old.

" Jewlery Bonney!" She hissed at her daughter. The baby only laughed in response.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the now silent bathhouse. Anne acted quickly and grabbed Bonney. She held the baby in her arms and tried to act like she wasn't freaking out. A young woman quickly walked to behind the counter and put a large smile on her face."Welcome! I'm sorry for the wait, we don't usually get customers on this day and hour."

Anne merely smiled for a response. "Alright so one adult and of course children under three years old are free. She is adorable by the way." The clerk said with a smile. Bonney smiled at the clerk and gave a cheerful laugh. The clerk laughed with her and with a wave of her hand she said "Well enjoy and feel free to take any of the towels or drinks."

Anne smiled and paid the amount of one adult admission. She quickly walked to the dressing area. She quickly undressed the two of them and both had a quick rinse before entering the communal bath. Once seated in the bath, Anne placed Bonney on one of the steps. She looked behind her and said in a hushed voice "Ok the clerk seems she is going to stay in the front."

With that said, Bonney quickly changed back to her six year old body. She laughed quietly and quickly got off the step and dove underwater. With just Anne and her in the bath, Bonney took advantage of it and began to do backstrokes in the large bath. She stopped when her mother grabbed her by the torso and pulled her towards her.

Grabbing shampoo and conditioner, Anne began to deknot her daughter's hair. "Bonney, what did I tell you about using your powers."

"Not to do it unless it's an emergency." Bonney quoted her mother in bored voice. "But Mama that was an emergency! I saved us money!"

"You don't worry about that love." Anne murmured as she grabbed hold of her daughter and embraced her. "After this we will grab some food, and call it a night. Sound good?"

Bonney nodded excitedly at the food part and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I Love you mama!" Bonney declared loudly.

Anne quietly shushed her but chuckled good heartly. "And I love you, all the way to the moon and back."

"I love you more than pizza." Bonney declared with a deadpan voice and face.

Anne laughed loudly and said with a grin. "Bahahaha Bonney you are one fine girl."

With that said Bonney regressed back to toddler age and size. Anne lifted her up and the two quickly redressed and left the bathhouse.

* * *

><p>So I fell in love Bonney's character and I fell even more in love with her when Oda drew all the supernovas when they were children. She is a mysterious character and I just did a little guessing on her past. I think this is going to be a three shot story and though it will be nowhere close to what her past is really is, it was fun to write in. I hope you guys liked the first chapter and if you guys can leave a review with thoughts, criticism, or anything in that nature. Stay lovely guys.<p> 


End file.
